


Your choice

by Nenchen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boss dating sim, Choose your own advenure type story, Comedy, Crush, English Accent, F/M, Fluff, Yes you read that right, flight troubles, i hope i linked this right, tropes incoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: You end up at the airport, running to get your flight. Maybe you'll get something else instead?This is a choose your own adventure kind of story, because I really wanted to make one. Go and get your favorite ending!





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet because meep. Will finish!

FUCK.

This day deserved your favorite swear in capitals. Everything that could go wrong with flights happened. Delayed start, troubles while in the air… You just wanted to go home, but instead you were running to the conveyor belt where hopefully your suitcase would appear within the next minute. Or your connecting flight would be impossible to catch. Even though you specifically booked this connection because it had an one hour gap, so you wouldn’t have to hurry and could get something to eat. But with the way things went so far, you could only hope for an airplane sandwich. You came to a skidding halt before the belt. As if to give you a ray of hope, luggage was already starting to come out. Unlucky for you there already was a big crowd gathered at the start of the belt. Seems like some other people had the same troubles as you. Should you try and squeeze in, or wait a bit further down?

[Further down (Chapter 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251313/chapters/40569065)

[Into the crowd (Chapter 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251313/chapters/40569125)


	2. Farther down

You decided to wait further down. Risk of not catching a flight was not worth the risk of being squashed to death. You could probably run it out. Staring at the oncoming suitcases, you noticed a tall skeleton in business attire in the crowd, impatiently looking at his watch. But before you could stare at him more, you finally spotted your suitcase, grabbed it and zoomed away. And just on time too! You reached the gate at the last call for you, panting heavily while showing the workers your ticket. When you were on the plane at last, you slumped into your seat. Everything worked out in the end.

You reached the fleeting strangers end. In case you want to meet him, please go back to the start. In case you don’t, don’t worry you got home and had a nice meal and a good sleep.


	3. Into the crowd

Shit.  
Normally you wouldn’t get into a crowd this agitated and high strung, but you really wanted to catch that plane. Carefully you slithered through the people, getting a spot on the outer rims. There you stood, slightly leaning forward to spot your suitcase as fast as possible. All of your focus on the belt, you didn’t see anything else. Like the guy that already got his suitcase, barreling towards you. And that’s how you ended up on the ground, getting screamed at by a fourty year old with a baseball cap. Just what this day needed, you thought, getting up. Should you apologize or let out a bit of your frustration onto this unsuspecting asshole?

[Apologize (Chapter 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251313/chapters/40569194)

[Ragequit (Chapter 5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251313/chapters/40569194%E2%80%9D>Apologize%20\(Chapter%204\)</a>%20</p>%0A%0A<p><a%20href=)


	4. Apologize

Way of least resistance, you thought as you started apologizing, hoping this would make Mr. Bomb go away fast. You threw that hope out of the window as he started lecturing you with a malicious grin on his face. Apparently, a guy that reveled in bringing others down. And his flight didn’t even seem to be that important, seeing as he stopped for this shit. Sneaking glances to the belt, you really hoped this would be over soon. Blowing now would probably make you miss your suitcase. You wanted to blow up badly though. Instead, you suddenly heard a cold voice from next to you.

“How About You Start Running Again Now, Sir. I Would Hate For you To Miss The Flight That Was Important Enough For You To Hit Ten People While Running. Don’t Let Our Wounds Be For No Purpose.”

What a nice English accent, you thought. That voice was surely melting the hearts of every woman in a ten foot distance. And he already had yours, no matter what for this marvelous example of passive aggressiveness.

Smirking slightly you turned towards the savior of our patience and your eyes widened slightly. 

Whoa, was the first thought that want through your blanking mind. A skeleton. A tall skeleton. A tall skeleton in a dark, perfectly fitted suit with red eyelights that were trained on you now. Whoa indeed. You barely even noticed Wannabe Rambo leaving.

“Thanks.” Was the most you could get out. Heat rushed to your cheeks. You really hoped the blush wasn’t too noticeable. 

The almost magical (heh) moment ended when you finally spotted the bright orange bow you had tied to your suitcase on the conveyor belt. Bolting for it, you called over your shoulder, “If we ever meet again I’ll buy you a coffee, but I have to leave now byyyyye!”, as you heaved the suitcase off the conveyor belt and started running. Checking in your luggage had never happened faster. The signs seemed to fly by as you read while running. Gate 404, Gate 420, Gate 469! With a final sprint you reached the gate just in time! To see your plane leaving outside the windows. Your knees buckled as you were seriously considering to just dramatically sink on the ground. This day was really treating you as if you offended its mom. A gate worker, sensing your distress (well at this point it was probably obvious on your face) came over to help you figure out your options. Apparently, there was another flight in just an hour, and since you booked with only one company they would take responsibility for you not reaching the connection in time, which meant a free seat on the next plane. 

Well, a bit of luck, you thought as you went around looking for some decent and reasonably priced food. After swallowing down your anger earlier you really felt like something sweet.  
Deciding on a fruity pastry, you paid and went back to the gate, where you would wait. 

While you ate, you absentmindedly stared out of the window. The wind seemed to be picking up and slapped the rain against the windows. Looked like a big storm was coming.  
Big storm indeed apparently. Just your luck, the jingle of your airplane company rung.

“Attention for all passengers of Bong Airlines. We just got information from the tower that none of our planes will be allowed to leave for now, since they are too small for the hurricane approaching us. Please wait for further information at your gate.”

As you heard shouts and grumbles around you, you laid your head into your hands. This day really didn’t want to let go. Seemed like you had no other choice than to wait it out.  
Hours later it was past nine pm and you were on the bus to the airport hotel. The storm had picked up even more, so much in fact that every flight had been cancelled. Now every passenger was carted to the hotel. At least the stay was free. The next option for a flight back home would be the next day at twelve. Great. At this point you were mentally exhausted. All the stress of the day came crashing down as soon as you sat down and accepted the inevitable.

Walking up to the lobby, you showed your ticket and asked for your room. At least you would finally get some silence.

“Well I am sorry madam, but all of our rooms are occupied by now. We will have to set you up with another guest.”, the apologetic voice of the receptionist sounded in your head. This could only be a joke right? You took a deep breath.

Flip your shit entirely (Chapter 6)

Accept your fate (Chapter 7)


	5. Ragequit

“Listen here, you asshole! Guess what, I also just got off a fucking five hour flight that was delayed to six hours, and I haven’t had any food since breakfast. I got only ten minutes to catch my connecting flight. What I don’t have is the nerve to put up with an asshole pushing me onto the floor and then screaming at me. So fucking move along or I swear someone will have to call airport security at me!” Panting slightly from all the screaming, you stared him down aggressively until he scoffed and turned around. At least something. You had long learned not to actually expect an apology from people like him, so that was no surprise. But the soft, dark chuckle next to you was. 

“My My, what a ferocious speech. I have to thank you for sparing me to give that individual a piece of my mind.”

What a nice English accent, you thought. That voice was surely melting the hearts of every woman in a ten foot distance. Smirking slightly, still feeling energized from your small victory, you turned towards your new admirer and your eyes widened slightly. 

Whoa, was the first thought that want through your blanking mind. A skeleton. A tall skeleton. A tall skeleton in a dark, perfectly fitted suit with red eyelights that were trained on you now. Whoa indeed. 

“Thanks.” Was the most you could get out. Heat rushed to your cheeks. You really hoped the blush wasn’t too noticeable. 

The almost magical (heh) moment ended when you finally spotted the bright orange bow you had tied to your suitcase on the conveyor belt. Bolting for it, you called over your shoulder, “If we ever meet again I’ll buy you a coffee, but I have to leave now byyyyye!”, as you heaved the suitcase off the conveyor belt and started running. Checking in your luggage had never happened faster. The signs seemed to fly by as you read while running. Gate 404, Gate 420, Gate 469! With a final sprint you reached the gate just in time! To see your plane leaving outside the windows. Your knees buckled as you were seriously considering to just dramatically sink on the ground. This day was really treating you as if you offended its mom. A gate worker, sensing your distress (well at this point it was probably obvious on your face) came over to help you figure out your options. Apparently, there was another flight in just an hour, and since you booked with only one company they would take responsibility for you not reaching the connection in time, which meant a free seat on the next plane. 

Well, a bit of luck, you thought as you went around looking for some decent and reasonably priced food. After your earlier win you longed for a savory treat.  
Deciding on a veggie wrap, you paid and went back to the gate, where you would wait. 

While you ate, you absentmindedly stared out of the window. The wind seemed to be picking up and slapped the rain against the windows. Looked like a big storm was coming.  
Big storm indeed apparently. Just your luck, the jingle of your airplane company rung.

“Attention for all passengers of Bong Airlines. We just got information from the tower that none of our planes will be allowed to leave for now, since they are too small for the hurricane approaching us. Please wait for further information at your gate.”

As you heard shouts and grumbles around you, you laid your head into your hands. This day really didn’t want to let go. Seemed like you had no other choice than to wait it out.  
Hours later it was past nine pm and you were on the bus to the airport hotel. The storm had picked up even more, so much in fact that every flight had been cancelled. Now every passenger was carted to the hotel. At least the stay was free. The next option for a flight back home would be the next day at twelve. Great. At this point you were mentally exhausted. All the stress of the day came crashing down as soon as you sat down and accepted the inevitable.

Walking up to the lobby, you showed your ticket and asked for your room. At least you would finally get some silence.

“Well I am sorry madam, but all of our rooms are occupied by now. We will have to set you up with another guest.”, the apologetic voice of the receptionist sounded in your head. This could only be a joke right? You took a deep breath.

[Flip your shit entirely (Chapter 6)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251313/chapters/44896867#workskin)

Accept your fate (Chapte 7)


	6. Flip your shit

“Ok. Listen. I’ve been flying for five hours today, and then had to wait around for 4 more hours to then RUN to the last bus to this hotel. I know my rights and I know the airline has to provide me with a place to stay. So you better ring someone up and get me a room, or I swear I will make a scene right here.”  
Honestly. You had wanted to scream, but that poor girl was only an employee, and she probably had to deal with a lot of bullshit today too. You were so tired, you were getting a headache. A shower and some sleep sounded like something worth screaming at the poor receptionist for more and more. There hadn’t even been time to grab anything for dinner, as your grumbling stomach reminded you.  
Your trail of thoughts was derailed when the girl spoke up again.  
“I talked to the management and we found a small room that’s still free. Here’s your keys and I wish you a good night’s rest.”  
Perfect strained customer service smile. She thought of you as a total bitch. Ah, you would apologize tomorrow, right now silence and sleep were calling you. Taking the keys from her you turned and went to the elevator, looking for your room. Just as you arrived, the doors opened and out went the skeleton guy you met earlier. He both looked more exhausted and more comfortable now, wearing only his suit pants and shirt, but also a tired expression. You nodded at him with a small smile as you got in. How curious to meet him twice? But fate sometimes just is like that, isn’t it?, you thought as you headed for that nice warm shower and completely forgot your promise to buy him a coffee.  
Your flight home on the next morning went without problems.

 

You reached the “Welp” ending. Rage is not always the right choice, depending on your goal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving this hanging XD This is why I normally only write oneshots. I promise I am working on the Good Ending (TM) but life. You know how it is. Comments keep me going, and I'd love to ping pong ideas with you on tumblr so hmu if you want.


End file.
